Namesake
by life is a passion
Summary: "I want you to reunite them, bring back Kurt's first love; your father." AU
1. Chapter 1

Namesake.

Kurt's eyes sprang open at the sound of the alarm.

6:00 a.m.

"Oh my Gaga!" Kurt gasped at the time.

"6:00! I told daddy to set it to 5!" he sighed, leaping out of bed,

"Don't fathers understand the importance of a continuous schedule? How am I supposed to avoid wrinkles without a proper skincare regiment?" It wasn't like daddy Blaine was always this forgetful, well at least that's what granny told him. He had changed since…well, since papa died but no one liked to talk about that around Kurt.

Kurt took one final glance in the mirror, satisfied with his self-assembled outfit; he walked, rather sashayed down the stairs to an anticipated heap of presents and a banner that read "Happy 8th Birthday!" Usually the 7 turned 8 year old boy would have scoffed at the tackiness of it all but today was different, today was the opening of the 8th letter, the final letter from papa.

Before he died, papa wrote Kurt 8 letters to be received every year on his birthday. Of course, granny would have read them at first. Usually they would be about Kurt and how he would grow up to be like daddy but nevertheless, they were from papa and that's all that mattered.

There it was.

Sitting in between two large gift boxes (which Kurt hoped to be D&G) was a small pink envelope faded with age. Kurt greedily ripped open the envelope, hesitating for a moment at the sight of the 3 page message. It was longer than any other papa had written before "probably saved the best till last" Kurt smiled at the thought. He began to read,

_Dear Kurt,_

_You're 8 years old today! Probably look like daddy don't you?_

"No, I look like you!" Kurt huffed.

_I've written these letters to you so part of me can always be with in your life, but today, now that you're old enough to understand; I'm going tell you the reason behind your name. _

"My name?" Kurt already knew he was named after "Kurt" from "The Sound of Music", papa and daddy's favourite musical.

_It started in high school, where daddy and I met, daddy was the lead singer of the "Warblers" and he had a best friend, his name was Kurt. Kurt Hummel. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Kurt,_

_You're 8 years old today! Probably look like daddy don't you?_

"No, I look like you!" Kurt huffed.

_I've written these letters to you so part of me can always be with in your life, but today, now that you're old enough to understand; I'm going tell you the reason behind your name. _

"My name?" Kurt already knew he was named after "Kurt" from "The Sound of Music", papa and daddy's favourite musical.

_It started in high school, where daddy and I met, daddy was the lead singer of the "Warblers" and he had a best friend, his name was Kurt. Kurt Hummel_

* * *

><p>"We may now call the meeting to order" Wes banged his gavel. "Now that competition season is around the corner, I propose we do a mix-<p>

"Top 40."

"Excuse me Warbler Blaine but I do believe I was ju-"

"Think about it, we won sectionals by Train's "Hey soul sister" however, for regionals, we sang the not-so-popular "Candles" and we placed last gentlemen, last" Blaine glanced at the other Warblers who nodded in agreement.

"Then what do you suppose we do?" A very annoyed Kurt Hummel muttered.

"Well Kurt, as I've said Top 40 seems to be our powerhouse so I propose we have a tribute to a current day artist." A hum of approval filled the room.

"Like the ever iconic Lady Gaga?" responded Kurt _oh I know where this is going._

"Like Katy Perry, sorry Kurt, Lady Gaga is too sexual" Blaine said politely _do you really want to start this again?_

"Sexual." Scoffed Kurt "though Lady Gaga is a bit risqué, I would like to point out…"He cleared his throat "LET ME SEE YOUR PEACOCK COCK COCK YOUR PEACOCK!"

"WELL HOW ABOUT LET'S HAVE SOME FUN THIS BEAT IS SICK, I WANNA TAKE A RIDE ON YOUR DISCO STICK?"

The warblers watched on in amusement as two gay best friends had their 5th Gaga vs Perry fight this week.

"Blaine and Kurt Warbler come to order!" Thad cried

"Blaine and Kurt! I will steal all your hair products and smash them with my gavel if you do not stop this NOW!" Wes shrieked

"Oh sorry we're done" Blaine said sheepishly

"We are not done until you get into your head that Gaga is clearly the better artist" huffed Kurt "meet me in the study hall at 4 or surrender."

* * *

><p>-"Mr. Lebrun, you wanted to see me?"<p>

"Oui Kurt come in"

Mr. Lebrun was a short pudgy man who had a reputation for being the strictest teacher at Dalton but some how he seemed have a soft spot for Kurt, maybe it was the fluency in his French?

"You see, my son lives in France and studies to become a Corbin bleu chef. Though I'm extremely happy with keeping him close to his roots, I want him to be exposed to other cultures. He's about your age and wants his last year in high school to be spent here at Dalton."

"That sounds wonderful Mr. Lebrun but I don't see how this involves me" Kurt responded puzzled.

"Well, living in France all his life; his English is a little rusty. So considering you fluency in French, I would like you to be his mentor."

_Mentor huh? I remember when Blaine was mine…Blaine, _Kurt thought,_ hmm you know I could use this to my advantage._

"Sounds great Mr. Lebrun! I'd be honoured to be…"

"Sam. His name is Sam"

"Right, I'd be honoured to be Sam's mentor"


End file.
